


Bonding

by MaverickSlurpee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSlurpee/pseuds/MaverickSlurpee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie gets cut up by a batarang, Dick offers to go Bra Shopping, unhappy Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Work reposted from fanfiction. This is an old piece of work. Hope you enjoy.

It was a relatively normal day, a normal day for the Batfamily that is. The sun had just started to rise and the crew was piling back to the manor. Room in the Batmobile was starting to get scarce, Dick in the driver's seat, Jason in the passengers and Stephanie, Tim, and Damian all jammed together in the back seat... it was an unpleasant ride to say the least.

"Damian! Would you stop elbowing me!?" Stephanie grumbled as she shoved Damian further to the side.

"Wench." The boy snarled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tim! He just called me a Wench?!" The blonde cried out, leaning over to complain directly into Tim's ear.

"Thanks for bursting my eardrum, Steph," he muttered, rubbing his ear trying to get it to stop ringing. A snicker sounded from the front seat of the car.

"Grayson, are we almost to the cave yet? This wench is beginning to triturate my last nerve. Och—" Damian was cut off with an elbow firmly thrusted into his side, "Touch me again, Stephanie, and I assure you, I will cripple you for life." he threatened.

"Now, now, children, no crippling. I'd never be able to get the blood out of the upholstery." Dick stated, interrupting the bickering in the back seat. "Just relax - we're almost at the cave and we can all get out of this car and avoid each other... until Damian kills someone and we all have to go to the funeral." Damian growled in response. Once the cowl came off Dick was back to his normal self, poking fun and teasing.

The three in the back seat sat stiffly with their arms crossed their chests in anger. After a few minutes the tension in the car began to die down again Stephanie was the first one to break the silence. "Dick, or Jason... or Tim - I guess you can sew too - Uh, I was wondering if one of you could stitch up this cut on my chest?" She asked pointing to the bloody gash on her chest, extending from the middle of her left peck to her collarbone. On the outside of her costume there was a sharp cut. The laceration wasn't deep, but it was long. She had gotten it from one of Damian's misplaced Batarangs. The bat brat needed to take better care of his paraphernalia

She turned to Tim and he analyzed for a few moments. "You should probably take a shower first; wash the blood from the wound and such. I don't mind stitching it up." Tim said after examining the cut.

Jason looked back and smirked at the two, "Steph If you want, I don't mind stitching it for you, you know, it being awkward and all, being mostly naked in front of your ex." Tim shot Jason a death glare.

"I really don't mind, I've got nothing to hide –" she was cut off by Damian,

"That's for sure." She elbowed him again.

"What I was saying is, I just want it closed up so it won't get worse."

"Well, looks like we're here so Stephanie why don't you go shower quickly and then Jason can stitch you up." Dick offered as they all hopped out of the car, "Maybe Damian can watch, he needs to learn." Damian responded with a death glare and a grunt. The five of them walked towards the locker room and cleansed themselves of the night's activities.

"OUCH!" She shrieked as the second Robin began to stitch up the wound on her chest.

"I told you to bite down on that piece of plastic." Jason stated evenly.

"It tastes bad!"

"Stop whining before I 'accidentally' stitch through your nipple."

"OH that's it." Stephanie sat up and carefully pushed Jason away, making sure to grab the needle and thread that was already a few stitches into her, "TIM!" She shouted through the locker room. She had on a pair of panties and booty shorts, and she was holding her shirt in front of her very exposed chest as she went running through the changing room. She heard water still running in the shower room and she entered without much warning, "TIM!" she shouted as she rounded the corner and ran right into a very much -mostly- naked Dick Grayson. Her face flushed at the contact between her skin and his lean muscles. She quickly averted her eyes. "Sorry!" she started to back up out of the shower room, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Dick followed her and grabbed her arms holding her still, "Are you okay? You're bleeding." He looked at her with calm -totally serious- eyes. She wasn't sure her heart had ever beat that fast before. She inhaled and tried to slow her breathing. She glanced down at her now bleeding chest. When she exhaled she looked up at the man, making eye contact. She gulped, her eyes quickly dashing over the man's body before squinting them shut.

She managed to choke out some words in response, "Jason. Stitching. Needle. We're Naked." Her face flushed further at the last of her words. Technically they weren't naked, she had shorts on and a shirt covering her chest, but she felt naked. She really wished she had put the shirt on but that would have defeated the purpose because she needed her chest stitched up. He wasn't entirely naked either. He had a towel. Had a towel, said towel had fallen to the floor when he grabbed her arms, but it didn't seem to faze him. Dick looked down at the girl with a calming smile; he reached back and grabbed his towel. He walked the girl to the changing room and sat her down.

"Stay here, I'll be right back and I'll stitch you up. Tim has already started making his way up to the manor to start on some homework."

Stephanie mentally kicked herself for over reacting. She had seen most of the batfamily in the bare minim before. Between tending wounds, showering, and training, it wasn't like it was a big deal. Stephanie had never been a horribly modest person. But Dick-freaking-Grayson. If she ever needed proof that there was a God in heaven, Dick was that proof. No human being could be that….that. Oh shit, he's back.

"Do you want me to go grab you a bra or something?"

"It's ruined. The batarang sliced the strap and it's covered in blood anyways. But maybe a towel would be helpful?" Dick left the room and went to grab her towel.

When he returned, he had a very sullen Damian trailing along behind him.

"Hey Brat," she affectionately greeted him as he walked in the room behind Dick.

"Wench." Damian muttered under his breath. Dick ignored the bickering and handed Stephanie the towel. He turned himself and Damian around in order to let her wrap the towel around herself. Damian elbowed Dick in response to his touch.

"Okay Boys, Come stitch me up." They turned around and Dick examined the wound, grabbing the disinfectant and rubbing the wound clean of any foreign bacteria. Dick began to start stitching where Jason had been stopped. Stephanie tried to be as still as possible.

"Damian, come here and hold my hand" she demanded, holding out her hand to the boy. He grunted in irritation but he gave in and let the blonde take his hand. He hated anything that involved physical contact, but he also understood it was uncomfortable to have a wound treated. Not for him of course, but he understood that women were known for being particularly weak when in pain. He refrained from pointing this out, in fear of a broken nose. Steph wasn't one to be treated as a lesser being - and he had certainly learnt that from experience.

A few minutes later a tall figure sulked into the doorway. "Aw, isn't that cute. Look Dickie, they're holding hands." Dick ignored the man and continued to stitch the wound. Damian's only response was to quickly glance up and glare at Todd before he looked back down at the wound and Dicks hands, try watch and understand how to do it himself.

It was Stephanie who took the bait, "Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes and softly squeezed Damian's hand. "Damian is being very sweet." Damian winched. Sweet was not a word he enjoyed being used towards him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to regain his composure. He knew it was a bad idea to react.

"Sweet?" Jason huffed, "Wasn't it Damian who caused this in the first place?"

You could almost see the gears grinding in Stephanie's head. Yes, this was Damian's fault. Yes, she should blame him for all of this. Him holding her hand didn't fix the fact that she was now being stitched up because he misplaced a batarang. She searched her brain for the correct response, even though she should be mad at Damian she wasn't, maybe she had just gotten over it already? Or maybe she appreciated the fact that he was being nice to her for a change. "Yes, it is his fault. But it's okay, I'm not mad." She said and flashed Damian a smile. "Now, I have an excuse to go bra shopping." Damian began to try and pry free his hand, but Steph didn't loosen her hold.

Dick finished stitching the wound and went to get a roll of gauze. When he came back Stephanie was sitting up telling Jason how hard it is to find a bra that doesn't show through her spandex. Damian was standing awkwardly at an arm's length from Stephanie. Clearly he had tried to escape her grasp, to no avail. "I think Barbara used to use a certain type of sports bra. What was it called…" Dick tried to suggest as he began to wrap the wound, Stephanie put her hands above her head and prayed to god the towel wouldn't fall. "Steph, I'm gonna need to move the towel, I need to wrap it diagonally."

"Jason get out of here, I don't need you staring at me while he does this. Damian, little brat, you can stay. Maybe then you'll stop accusing me of stuffing my bra!" She said with a sort of venom in her voice. Jason started the room, Damian looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping to send him the 'take me with you' message, but he didn't get it and when he left he closed the door behind him. Damian grumbled and turned his back to her, taking a step away only to be tugged back. His palm was sweating from being in such close proximity to another human, and the tips of his ears were already reddened. He wished Steph would just let go.

Stephanie let her towel fall, moving her arms parallel to the ground. Dick wrapped the gauze around her from her left shoulder to right side and then back up over her breast. "I think it was called a Champion Sports bra? Or something like that."

"I'll have to ask her next time I see her. Does she like shopping? Maybe I can get her to come with me."

"Babs isn't much for shopping. She told me she feels like she always gets in the way."

"Oh, I can understand that. I don't wanna go alone though."

"I'll go with you."

"Dick, you want to go bra shopping with me?"

"Why not? I know what it's like having to hide stuff in spandex."

Stephanie blushed, Oh man, that ass. She couldn't help but glance down at the masterpiece, now in a pair of training shorts; Stephanie wished she had x-ray vision. Damian coughed, trying to remind them he was still in the room. Stephanie looked over at him.

"Oh Dami, do you want to come bra shopping too?" She teased him.

Damian bit his tongue so hard it drew blood, grinding his teeth.

"Grayson. She's perturbing me." Damian hissed, looking up to the eldest of the bat siblings.

Steph rolled her eyes at Damian, glancing up at Dick. "Translation?"

"You're causing him great mental distress." He stated, his concentration fixed on the bandaging of Steph's chest.

Steph grinned. Damian's petulance only made her continue.

"Y'know. It's not that bad. Though I will need some advice on how the bra shapes my boobs."

Dick let out a choked snort as Damian's face grew a dark crimson.

When the young boy finally spoke, he sounded strained. "You irk me, Brown."

"I think that means he wants to come!"

"You know what, I think you're right." Dick grinned and Damian fought the urge to attack the man, "It would be good for Damian to get out of the manor, and then maybe he can learn more about women." He finished up adjusting the bandage and ruffled Damian's hair; he was quite certain that if Stephanie didn't still have a vice grip on his hand that Damian probably would have broken his wrist.

"Damian will never learn anything about women"

"I know a Wench when I see one!" Damian spat back at the blonde, still trying to free himself of the blonde's hand. How on earth could the girl have such a strong grip?

"And I know a brat when I see one!" She snarked back and finally released the boy's hand. He couldn't get out of the room fast enough, Dick and Stephanie laughed. Dick handed her, her shirt and she pulled it over her head. The two of them started to make their way up the long stairway to the manor. "Were you serious about going shopping with me?"

Dick shrugged, "Sure, Why not? Sounds like fun, and we can always torture Damian by bringing him along."


End file.
